


I Tackle, We Tussle! And Oh My Days We're Rolling

by generally_frustrated_bowl_of_oatmeal



Series: Like FRIENDS But There's a Ghost [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Baking, Crafts, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Magic, Party, Supernatural Elements, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generally_frustrated_bowl_of_oatmeal/pseuds/generally_frustrated_bowl_of_oatmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue is a witch, Ronan is a vampire, Adam is a werewolf, Noah is a ghost and Gansey is Gansey. They all live in a tiny apartment in New York City with an ugly door, it's great. They're functioning adults. Sort of. Not really. Not at all.</p>
<p>Or, Blue moves in, makes pancakes at four in the morning, and Helen visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

The supernatural community was surprisingly small in New York City. Okay, not surprisingly small, but it wasn’t teeming with much diversity. Most of the werewolves stayed with their packs, witches stayed in their covens, vampires stayed with their brood and so on. Blue thought she could get some supernatural roommates easily, she was wrong. She tried going to a few fae and witch mixers, the only friend she made was a fae girl with stranger taste in clothing than Blue, and she had a knack for riddles. Although Blue got along fine with Gwenllian, she wouldn’t want to live with the girl.  
Blue spent that first June in the city crashing on her cousin's couch. Orla lived in a coven that was in one of those old houses that looked like it belonged on Sesame Street. Blue felt welcome and she tried to pull her weight. The girls in Orla’s coven specialized in fortune telling. There was always some stranger in the living room having their palms read. Blue wasn’t gifted when it came to the future, having her around helped the other girls intensify their abilities. But the second Blue tried to summon a vision, everyone was lost. Orla and the other girls in her coven didn’t really appreciate that. On the last Sunday of July, Orla handed Blue a piece of paper with a name and an address on it. On Sunday night Blue stood outside a door the ugliest shade of green she had ever seen in her life. The building itself was nice-ish. It was above an old factory that now functioned as a new age art gallery/coffee shop/ whatever else the hipsters who hung out there wanted it to be. She couldn’t get past how ugly the door looked. From far away the color was almost brown, but once she was up the steps on the side of the building she saw it. Maybe when she moved in she would paint the door. She took a deep breath and knocked.  
A minute passed.  
She knocked again.  
Nothing.  
Just as she’s about to knock a third time the door flings open. Blue takes a step back, suddenly realizing the possible situation she’s gotten into.  
The young man in front of her is tall, and imposing. And in all honesty, scary looking. His shirt is off, and sweat gleams down his dark chest, he’s panting and he looks pissed. She looks up to his face only to be meet with a pair of eyes so dilated they were practically black.  
“Are you Adam Parrish?” Blue tried to stand as tall as possible. She probably looked ridiculous. All five feet of her adorned with a clothing that made her look like she had recently mugged a librarian from the 80’s. She knows that she’s small, but she wants him to know she could take him if it came down to a fight. She has no idea what creature this guy might be. She’s not sure she wants to find out. But she’s a witch, a witch with a pink switch blade in her pocket. She can hold her own.  
“What do you want with Parrish?” Blue could hear the slightest hint of an accent in his voice, it wasn’t American but it wasn’t fully Irish either.  
“I’m here to inquire about a room.” The man stepped back. Blue hesitated.  
“Come in maggot, I don’t bite.” He outright smiled at the last sentence a wicked smile, with teeth that looked a little to sharp. Stepping in the hall Blue’s eyes meet with a small table, covered in sunglasses, sunblock a baseball cap and a set of car keys. Blue had a feeling she knew what he was.  
She followed him to a small area that functioned as a kitchen, dining room, living room, and apparently a bedroom, with the bed shoved in the corner. Based on the amount of throw pillows, the bed also functioned as a couch. Even with everything in the room, the space wasn’t crowded. Sure, it was cluttered. But not crowded. Books were lying all around the room, Papers with small drawings and scribbles were taped to the walls. There seemed to be an endless amount of post it notes attached to everything all around the room. There were three bookshelves, barely holding any books. They were all covered in small trinkets, some looked to be older than New York City. There was a stone tablet with intricate carvings propped against a cheap plastic snow globe filled with glitter. There were three doors that lead off the main room, Blue could hear music from behind the closest door.  
“Parrish there’s someone here for you!”   
“I’ll be out in a minute.” The response was muffled coming from the door where the music was.  
Suddenly some things seemed to click into place for Blue. She looked at the person standing next to her in a new light.  
“Did I interrupt something?” Blue was smirking now. She could see the guy’s cheeks flush.  
“Thank god you did! I’ve had to listen to it for hours.” The voice came from behind Blue, but when she turned no one was there.  
“Who was that?” She asked the air.  
“I’m your friendly apartment ghost! Don’t mind me.” The sound came from the kitchen this time, and this time Blue could see him.   
He definitely looked like a ghost. Everything about him was pale and wispy. He didn’t seem fully there, yet Blue had never seen a ghost this present, the only other time she had seen the dead was during their march out of the grave yard on St. Mark’s Eve. This boy was not like them. He seemed too alive to be dead.  
“Hello, I’m Noah! And don’t mind Ronan, he’s always grumpy.” Now that Blue knew his name, the frowning man seemed a little less scary.  
“Hello Noah, my name is Blue.” Blue attempted to extend her hand as a greeting, but Ronan gave her a look that caused Blue to place her hands back at her sides.  
“Ohhh! You have an accent just like Adam! Where are you from?”  
“I’m from-”  
The bedroom door opened, the young man, Adam, walked out behind him Blue could hear a church choir singing. It was certainly fitting, for angels to be singing as he approached her. He seemed to warmly glow as he smiled at her.  
“Hi I’m Adam. Orla sent you?” At the mention of Orla’s name Ronan scoffed.  
“Yes. She’s my cousin.” Blue pointedly looked at Ronan as she said this. He was conveniently looking away.  
“Um, you’ve meet Noah, so you're obviously, not, ah, um, ya know-”  
“What are you?” Ronan cut Adam off, the other boy looked thankful.  
“I’m a witch.”  
“Do you do any of that voodoo shit like your cousin?” Ronan practical spit the word voodoo.  
“Define ‘voodoo’ shit.”  
“That shit with the cards and the candles and the third eye stuff.”  
“I’m not a fortune teller or psychic if that’s what you’re getting at.”  
Ronan gave a small satisfied grunt and walked to the kitchen. Adam motioned for Blue to sit with him at the table. Noah sat on the kitchen counter swinging his legs back and forth.  
“Orla told me you need a place to stay.”  
“That’s right. I’m going to start school in a month, and I need cheaper housing than the residence halls can offer”  
“Yeah she also said you can’t pay much.”  
“Right you are.” Blue’s face fell as she answered. She was working two jobs until classes started in the fall. But at that point she would only have time for one. And being a dog walker slash waitress at a new york pizza parlor wasn’t exactly lucrative.  
“Here’s the deal, Ronan and I pay our share of the rent, but there’s a guy who covers Noah’s share, he could cover yours as well. There’s just one catch.”  
Blue was expecting the worst, if this guy was a vampire like Ronan, then he might want to bite her every now and then, if he was a fae then it might be some weird sex thing.   
“He’ll ask you a bunch of questions, and then he’ll want to study you and all of your witchy stuff. He’ll probably watch you make potions then write about it in his journal. If you can do any physical magic he’ll want to see that too. Is that okay?” Adam spoke quickly, almost as if he was embarrassed.  
Blue paused.  
“Who is this guy?”  
“He’s Gansey. He’s harmless.” It came from Ronan, who was currently rummaging in one of the cabinets.  
“Rephrasing, what is this guy.”  
“A dork.” This time Noah answered.  
“He’s a human. He lives here too, but he also stays at his parents place in the city. We were dorm mates last year, when I, uh. When I first became afflicted,” As he said the word afflicted he rubbed his collar bone. Blue could barely make out the discoloration of his skin through Adam’s faded t-shirt. “He helped.” Adam stopped there. Blue nodded. Even more was falling into place, this calm well mannered southern boy infront of her was a werewolf.  
“Even if you don’t pay we expect you to pull your own.” Ronan had finally removed his head from the cabinet.  
“What could you offer?”  
Blue bit her bottom lip. She couldn’t cook, her diet mainly consisted of assorted yogurts. She was messy as hell, but she was a tinkerer.  
“I can make things. I can also fix them. I’m also pretty good at basic potions. And I can pay, I have a job. I just can’t pay that much.”  
“That’s better than Noah.”  
“Hey, I don’t have a body, only a small part of the population can see me, and I’m dead. How am I supposed to work?”  
“Can I see my room?” Blue cut off Ronan and Noah before it went any further, Adam shot her a grateful glance.  
“Who said it was yours?” Ronan’s attention went back to Blue.  
“Can I see the room?”   
“Second door maggot.”  
“Thank you.” She made sure to stare Ronan down until entering the room.  
It was bigger than Blue’s room back home. The walls were supposed to be white, but what seemed to be years of little to no maintenance had turned them slightly gray. Two large windows sat on the other wall. Both had a collection of small plants in the sill, they all looked under watered. The room had the same hodgepodge collection of things everywhere. There was a stack of floppy disks on the desk next to a fishbowl full of buttons. Blue’s mind was racing with the amount of craft possibilities.  
“We already know Gansey’s opinio-” Blue shut the door. She wasn’t in the mood to hear them decide if she was up to their standards.  
She went to sit on the bed. It was small but comfortable, the multiple layers of quilts would come in handy. Blue currently only owned a suitcase full of clothes, the things in her backpack and an old red racing bike. Her life had changed significantly in the past few months, she graduated high school, learned about her dad, her aunt vanished into the spirit world, she moved to New York, and now she was trying to live with a bunch of strangers, who also happened to be other supernatural beings. But she could handle it. She was Blue Sargent, small but mighty. After a while the voices quieted down, then there was a faint knock on the door. Noah poked his head in.   
“Hey roomie!” his grin would best be described as “shit eating”. Blue paused for a minute, and let the news sink in. Within seconds she and Noah were hugging and jumping up and down. Noah was ecstatic.   
“This is gonna be so much fun! Can you paint my nails! I tried to make Gansey do it, but he sucks at it.” He crushed Blue into another hug. “My sister was really good at it, but, um she can’t anymore.” Noah stepped back at this, as if realizing he said too much.   
“Well I can paint them, I can borrow some real nail polish from Orla, I only use white out, then I color it in with sharpies..” Noah’s eyes went huge.  
“That is so punk rock.”   
__________________________________________________________________________

A week had passed since Blue first moved in. The four of them moved into a strange routine. She had yet to meet Gansey, seeing as it was still summer and he was spending time with his family. She didn’t care really, it didn’t affect her, she liked her days. Blue would wake up at eight. Sometimes Noah was sitting in the armchair shoved in the corner of her room, other times he was out in the “ghost void”. He was usually reading old comic books, on Wednesday she woke up to him reading a novel titled: What Happens When We Die? Noah had a red pen in his hand. When she asked him about it later, he said he was correcting it.   
Blue wakes up early enough that she gets the bathroom all to herself, which was a luxury she never had at home. By the time she and Noah enjoying breakfast (usually any place but the table) Ronan and Adam would emerge from their room.   
At first Blue assumed that Ronan and Adam woke up at the same time, it wasn’t until she woke up one morning to a clatter in the bathroom. She checked the clock by her bed before investigating the sound. Five in the morning, Adam Parrish gets up at fucking five in the morning. She couldn’t quite wrap her head around it. When she asked later the same morning Adam responded by saying he was used to working early shifts. He tried to shrug it off but his shoulders seemed too tense to comprehend the task. Blue decided to drop it. Blue decided to start pulling double shifts most days, she needed the money and the work was fine. On days she didn’t she would meet Gwenllian at Central Park. Sometimes if Orla needed another set of hands Blue would lend her talents. Mostly she liked the apartment. Sure she would go out to supernatural socializers with Noah, but she preferred reading a spell book on the couch while Ronan and Adam laid on the floor when it was well past midnight.  
Blue had gotten used to this life, this life filled with Sunday morning French toast adventures with Adam while Ronan went to mass (regardless of his undead status). A life full of finding shiny things on the street and bringing them back to Noah, a life full of yelling matches with Ronan about anything and everything. Blue found herself falling in love with this life, this summer haze of endless lazy days and always smelling like dough. But then a giant dick entered her life.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
To be fair he wasn’t giant, Richard Campbell Gansey the III was barely 5’11 on a good day, but he was a dick. Not like a frat guy dick, but like a clueless dick, that’s not to say he wasn’t smart. Gansey was too smart for his own good. But when it came to a simple interaction the boy was lost.  
The first time Blue met Gansey she was running late. It was one of those hazy summer morning when she would repeatedly hit snooze and then panic to get ready for work on time. She exited the shower, hair a wet mess, one slipper on and a too big beach towel wrapped around her small frame. She opened her door and quickly began to change. On mornings she would run late Noah would respectfully stay out of her way and not bother her especially when she was changing. This was why it was such a shock for Blue to hear the sound of a lamp toppling to the floor behind her.   
“Noah you okay?” she said while continuing to change, bare back to the door.  
“Arugh!” The sound was strangled and panicked. Blue could then hear her door slam and a muffled stream of words behind her door. Confused, Blue quickly shoved on her shorts over her tights, and attempted to work her torso into one of Orla’s old shirts she fixed up the night before. Emerging from her room Blue saw Richard Campbell Gansey the III for the first time. She wasn’t necessarily impressed. Sure he was cute, on second glance really cute, the blushing didn’t help. He was bright red in the face. Gansey kept brushing his fingers through his hair as he was pacing in front of the refrigerator. But besides the obnoxiously attractive face, and the wire rimmed glasses and the hair and the eyes he was awful. Downright awful. He was wearing pink shorts, pale pink. Not to mention the blue button down, and boat shoes. The most horrific boat shoes she has ever seen.   
“Hello I’m-”  
“Blue, you are Blue it’s nice to meet you!” Gansey’s face changed from beet red to composed in a matter of seconds. He rushed up to her to shake her hand, not realizing that with the height difference his arm was up much to high causing Blue to just stare down his fingers.  
“I’m Gansey it’s nice to meet,” Gansey lowered his hand, “you.”  
They stood for a moment. In silence. Awkward silence. Blue was acutely aware of the fact that Gansey was staring at her.  
“Do you need anything?” She asked.  
“No. I mean. I’m...uh. I’m sorry for intruding I forgot about you.”  
“Forgot about me?” Blue said, she attempted to raise one eyebrow like Orla always did, but it just made it appear like she was being judgmental.   
“No, not like that I mean I’ve been really excited to meet you, I just forgot that you’re in that room and I had some urgent spector questions for Noa-”  
Gansey stopped speaking to Blue as soon as Adam and Ronan’s door opened. His face lit up at the sight of Adam.   
The two boys met each other immediately with a bear hug. Despite Adam being slightly taller than Gansey, he was able to lift his friend off his feet during the embrace. Blue felt like she was intruding on a moment, Ronan walked out next.  
“Dick you met Maggot?” Blue and Gansey frowned in unison. Blue’s watch beeped reminder her that she was running late for work. She grabbed her bag and yogurt, expecting no one to bother that she was leaving, she was surprised to hear Gansey.  
“Wait, Blue before you go, I need your measurements.”  
“My what?” Blue looked him dead in the eyes.  
“Your measurements.” Gansey said this time, more confident in his stance.  
“No. Not at all. I have to go to work now.” Blue finished her walk to the door.  
“I mean, like power measurements and things and we can, uh do it later.” Blue shut the door to the sound of Noah’s laughter. Richard Campbell Gansey wasn’t what she was expecting. She assumed he would be more… put together. According to Adam, Gansey was a confident speaker, it wasn’t her worst first impression of a person, but it wasn’t great. But Blue didn’t think it could get any better with Gansey.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Blue was possibly becoming friends with him. Possibly. Maybe. Not good friends, not at all. No. Just friends. Friends that would make pancakes at four in the morning. This was a normal friend activity. Sort of. Maybe not.   
it started like this. Blue was woken up at three thirty seven Saturday morning, she was bone tired, and pissed, Ronan and Adam went to Ronan’s childhood home, it was the full moon tonight, and Ronan had enough property for Adam to wander freely without the fear of harming others. That morning was filled with Adam attempting to stay calm and composed, though he was clearly agitated with his senses heightened. He caught a whiff of one of Blue’s potions and almost vomited. It wasn’t all stressful, Blue caught Ronan leaning down over Adam, talking quietly into his ear, but Blue was in a rush that morning and not eavesdropping, at all. She could only hear every few words, they were all varying levels of sweetness, it was enough to give her a tooth ache. As it turns out she was wrong about Ronan when it came to Adam Parrish, that boy melted whenever Adam so much as walked in the room.  
The same could also be said for Gansey. Blue had never meet someone whose face visibly lit up when they saw another person. It was like how Noah appeared whenever she walked into the apartment, or how Gansey’s car broke down every other day, or how Ronan’s music tates were awful, it was a given.

Blue’s day at work was fairly uneventful, a nice table of Texan tourists came in and gave her a large tip, and for that she was grateful. She worked a double that day and by the time she biked home at eleven her feet were sore. She hated to admit it but the doors ugly color was growing on her. When she opened the door she stopped dead in her tracks, Gansey was on the hall floor, he was curled in a fetal position his glasses discarded beside him. Someone left the radio on in the other room, but only the lamp was on, the apartment was filled with the sounds of piano and Gansey’s labored breathing. He was having a panic attack, she realized, oh fuck he’s having a panic attack.   
“Gansey,” at the sound of her voice he turned to her, it was clear he was trying desperately not to cry, he was breathing heavily and his shirt was soaked through with sweat.   
“Hey, do you need anything, do you want any help?” He stared at her for a moment as if translating her words. Suddenly he looked around and realized his surroundings.  
“Blue,” his voice was hoarse “what time is it?” He tried to stand then, causing Blue to rush to his side, somehow they managed to direct Gansey’s still shaking body to the kitchen table.  
“It’s getting close to midnight” once she saw he could sit upright Blue went to get a glass of water for him.  
“It was… it was noon when Adam and Ronan left… and I heard the buzzing, but, but no one was here. You were at work and I didn’t want to bother Adam and Ronan, and Noah’s gone.” Blue stopped pouring the water at this.  
“Gansey, what do you mean Noah is gone?” He looked up at her squinting his eyes slightly. His breathing was starting to return to normal, but his hands still shook.  
“Oh, uh it’s fascinating actually. I don’t know why he’s been here more in the past few months but I think it has something to do with you. Did you know that some witches, if they have necromancer blood may be more susceptible to seeing ghosts. It’s amazing really…” Gansey stopped suddenly, he ran his hands through his hair and took a sip of water.  
“Sorry. if this is boring I mean, you grew up with witches, so you probably know this already.”  
Blue sat down across from him.  
“Not really, I mean yeah I figured I had a one up with you guys when Noah was involved, but I didn’t know why.” Gansey nodded his head, a string quartet started on the radio.  
“Blue?” He said her name like a question drawing it out.  
“Gansey?” it was an unintentional mimick. Blue never thought of herself as having a good beside manner, especially when it came to things like panic attacks. She didn’t even ask how he was doing, and now she was mocking him and she probably seemed like a huge asshole and-   
“Why Blue? It’s an odd name.” She looked up to see he had a tentative smile on his face.  
“And Gansey isn’t?” She attempted to hide her smile.  
“No, I suppose it’s not. But Gansey was chosen. Blue was given.”  
“I think this just proves my point. Someone who chose the name Gansey has no right to question my name.” It was becoming harder and harder to keep up her grumpy facade.  
“Well,” Gansey’s hands were steadier now, but they were waving this way and that whenever he opened his mouth.  
“I guess I’ll just have to rename you then!” His hands flew up, Blue had never noticed that before, how expressive he was when speaking.  
“Oh, please don’t go through all that trouble for me.”   
“I’m afraid I must.” He paused as if for dramatic affect.  
“Jane!” Blue pursed her lips.  
“No, nope no.” His grin was uncontrollable and it lit up his face. He shook his head yes as she stood.  
“Fine. If I’m Jane that makes you Dick!” His smile faltered for a moment. He began to stand as well.   
“But Jane! I have plenty of other names to choose from.” They stood face to face, almost. Blue’s height made it hard to meet his eye but she did it regardless. She could hear him breathing, he was so close to her face.  
“I’m sorry what was that Dick, I wasn’t listening?” Blue wasn’t sure who moved first but one of them did.  
Suddenly a game of impromptu tag broke out. No surface was off limits, in ten seconds Blue ended up on the back of the couch with a pillow in hand as Gansey scrabbled to find a pillow on his bed in the corner.  
The music on the radio changed to a steady drum beat. Blue saw an opportunity and took it. She had never been the best with physical magic but she was good enough to wrap Gansey in the blanket he was standing on, then promptly knock him to the floor.  
He grunted loudly with the impact.  
“Hey! No powers Jane!” He was breathless and on the verge of laughter.  
“I’m sorry Dick you never specified any rules!”   
“That was brilliant though! How did you manage that! You have to tell me, wait, first let me grab my notebook then-”  
He was cut off as Blue sat on his stomach, slowly she laid back and joined him on the floor then. She wasn’t sure how but in a matter of a few minutes they had both ended up sweaty and exhausted. It was then that Blue realized she didn’t really know Gansey. Yes she knew his schedule, and yes she knew his prefered gelato flavor, she knew he chewed mint leaves, she new his shampoo cost more than her bike did. But she didn’t know anything about his past.  
“Hey Dick.”  
“Yes Jane?” His chest was rising and falling at a better rate now.  
“Where did you grow up?”  
“Uh,” He seemed taken aback. Like he didn’t expect the question.  
“D.C. well technically. But I went to Europe for a few years, and I learned more there.” He paused for a moment and looked at her.  
“Why?”  
“I want to know you. You know stuff about me, my blood type, my measurements, my family tree. But I don’t really know about you.”  
“Well, Jane, what do you want to know?” His eyes wandered but then focused back on hers. The drums on the radio changed into a soothing piano sound.  
“Everything.”  
As it turns out, everything took about three and a half hours of explanation. But it was everything, from his childhood in D.C. to his mother’s political career. Nights in stuffy suits and shaking hands with a hundred different people. He even told her about how he got into magic, after he was stung by a bee, he died. He remembered that much. He tried to explain how the world felt different after dying. How he could see things that we’ren’t there before. He talked about wandering Europe and meeting a wizard named Mallory. He talked about how he met Ronan and became friends with a vampire. How his mother and father and Helen insisted that he return to school. He told her about his first year at university in the city. Nights of desperately trying to study only to follow Ronan to some supernatural night club, where he would try to interview fae or document the gnomes. He told her about meeting Adam, and knowing that Adam Parrish was special. He told her about the first night Adam changed. He told her about constantly lying to his sister, and how he hated not being able to tell Helen. He hated not being able to tell the world.  
Blue watched him the entire time. She watched the rise and fall of his chest, she watched as his hands tried to escape the blanket he was wrapped into make his gesticulation easier. She watched his brows furrow together then rise up his face. But mainly she listened.  
At four in the morning the radio abruptly changed to the news, causing both Gansey and Blue to become aware of their surroundings.  
“Hey Dick?” Blue asked dizzy and high off conversation.  
“Yes my dear Jane?” Gansey stretched his arms above his head.  
“Would you like some pancakes?”  
“Yes. Fucking. Yes Jane always.” She and Gansey stumbled over to the kitchen. As it turns out Gansey had a very particular way of making pancakes, something about beating egg whites. Blue didn’t buy it but she helped regardless. Sort of. She helped with magic, everything became much less complicated when all she had to do was wave her hand. She noticed Gansey staring every time she did. Like he couldn’t quite wrap his head around it.  
“Jane, you’re amazing.”  
Blue dropped the flour she was pouring in mid air. She tried to make her words steady, but the fact that half the kitchen was coated in flour was a dead give away.  
“You’re not too bad yourself Dick.” His face turned red, the same color as the first time they met. They slowly each turned back to their baking activities. Blue began to pour the milk out but she was distracted. She found herself getting closer to Gansey without realizing it. He was doing the same.  
“Hey Blue, I have a question. About uh, witch stuff.” He was looking at her fully now. She turned to him as well.  
“Can a witch, um if, if a person tries to kiss a witch will they get turned into a frog?” The news stopped, a soft tune came from the other room.  
“That is the stupidest question I Have ever heard.” She was smiling now, uncontrollably.  
“That wasn’t an answer.” He stepped toward her his egg whites forgotten.  
“Do you want to find out yourself?” She closed all distance between them.  
“Is that, allowed because-” Blue stood on her tip toes.  
She kissed him then, softly. Just a small kiss, short just a second long. He gently cupped her face with his hand and raised his eyebrows in a question. She nodded. This kiss was longer than the last, it was also more intense. Suddenly Blue lost focus of the room, it was just his lips on hers.   
Then the milk spilled. Gansey took most of it, but his shirt and pants were soaked. She laughed then and he couldn't help but laugh as long as well.   
“Jane, I hope this isn’t too forward but I feel the need to take off my pants.” Blue placed her arms around his neck.  
“Okay” Blue looked up into Gansey’s eyes his eyebrows raised.   
“Oh, do you, I mean.” His hands started to move again involuntarily  
“Maybe, I don’t know, let’s see.” She took him by the hand and lead him to his bed.  
“Okay.” His smile was like the sun.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen vistis, the gang goes to a Halloween party and Gansey has a lot of thoughts.

Ronan and Adam come home at nine that morning. Adam is wearing one of Ronan’s shirts and for that reason alone they had to pull over his car on the way home. Adam was already tired after the change last night, and after this mornings activities he was a new definition of exhausted.  
They stumbled in the door together Adam leaning on Ronan for support. Adam letting Ronan, support him was rare, so he tried to focus on the other boys shoulder pressing into his side. Ronan’s focus immediately shifted once he entered the apartment.  
Blue was sitting on the kitchen table wearing god knows what and eating yogurt. She would constantly pick the fruit out with her fingers then fling it into a bowl next to her. She was only doing this with one hand however, because Gansey sat on the table beside her painting her nails. Something purple was brewing on the stove and Blue had his radio turned to a mariachi station. Ronan took all of this in the second he opened the door. It was all pretty normal, he’d seen Blue in weirder situations, like the time she tried to see if Noah could get high off of one of her potions, but this. This was different. Gansey wasn’t wearing clothes. He had a sheet wrapped around his bottom half, but that was it.  
It wasn’t as if Ronan hadn’t seen Gansey naked before, he had just never seen Gansey so comfortable naked. Or naked next to a girl. Even if said girl was fully clothed.  
Blue and Gansey noticed Adam and Ronan’s presence. It got quiet for a moment.  
“Adam, Ronan how was the barns?” Adam was staring at Gansey as if he were another person.  
“Also,” Gansey continued in vain. “Adam I need to draw some blood from you if that’s alright, and Ronan I had a few questions about-”  
“Gansey” Adam interrupted, “I’m gonna need you to put on pants before you say anything else”  
Gansey looked down then as if noticing his current state of undress.  
“Oh. Yes. I will do that now.” Ronan was honestly impressed with Gansey at this moment. He used his politician's son smile and all as he walked from the room and into the bathroom.  
Ronan looked at Blue.  
“Fun night maggot?”  
“Fun morning blood sucker?” She gestured to the blatant hicky on Ronan’s neck. Adam flushed red.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Is that good?” Gansey asked tentatively, he was nervous about doing this right.  
“Yes! More!” He looked at Blue, unconvinced but he continued to move his hands.  
“Are you sure?” He asked again. She stared back at him scissors in hand.  
“Of course, we need to get these done before Halloween!” They we’re sitting on the floor cutting out Halloween decorations. Technically they we’re in Blue’s room, but as of late it had become their shared room.  
They had been sharing a lot recently. From socks to secrets, they would stay up for hours just talking to hear each others voice. She told him all about Henrietta and high school and working at Nino’s. He told her about his childhood filled with ties and his life now filled with research. He wasn’t ready to talk about his teen years yet.  
It was a strange new thing, that neither of them had ever done before. It was a weird level of domesticity. On one hand they went to classes and she went to work, while he went to study. Then they would sometimes make dinner together, and they always ended up in their room. But on the other hand their room was filled with spell books and craft supplies, and he and Blue would go to weekly supernatural mixers.  
She would always poke fun at him when they went to fae parties or warlock luncheons, he was always offical then, plastering on his best smile, all of his cloths in place his glasses abandoned for a pair of contacts. She didn't understand his persona he took on when being around magic people. She tried to ask him about it, once, but he clammed up. He didn't want to tell her that the real Gansey wasn’t meant for this world. This world full of magic and wonders, and there he was, unbelonging an observer. He didn’t want to worry her.  
He was still focused on finding out as much as he could about the supernatural, but he was also focused on her. It wasn’t like when they first met. Then he wanted to know her blood type, her family tree, when her magic developed and how. Now he wanted to know what her favorite pizza topping was, or how many pairs of socks she owned or why she knew every line of Monsters Inc.  
Gansey had never really understood romance and sex. He understood love just fine. He knew how he loved his parents and his sister, he knew how he loved Ronan and Noah like they were brothers, but this was different. The closest he’d come to this was when he meet Adam for the first time.  
Gansey loved Adam unconditionally, it wasn’t like anything he had felt before. He was so in awe of Adam Parrish and everything that he was. It took Gansey a while to realize it was okay to love Adam like that. It didn’t feel normal, it wasn’t the kind of love that was in songs he listened to growing up. His love for Adam felt more like the way they talked about love in those epic poems that Mallory would read out loud to him. When he first analyzed his feelings about Adam Parrish, he ended up knee deep in pros and cons lists, calling Helen in a state of distress. Gansey found that he couldn’t analyze Adam, if he did he would wind up stuck and confused as to how someone so perfect would consider him a friend.  
After he and Adam went through Adam’s first change things felt better between them. Adam trusted him more, he saw that Gansey didn’t take pity on him.  
When Adam and Ronan finally got together Gansey was happy for them. He didn’t express it at the time, because they thought they were being subtle and hiding it from him. But he really was very happy for them, a part of him just felt isolated. He had never seen a love like theirs, and it made him wonder if he’ll only ever observe it. Like how he’ll only ever observe magic. At least that’s what Mallory told him.  
It was endless hours of lectures from Mallory, “I’ll be gone soon and then where will you be? This is important, don’t get involved. Just watch.”  
Gansey hadn’t done a very good job of that, he tried at first, after Mallory gave him the journal. But then he meet Adam and he became more than an observer. He fell head first into this world and he didn’t want to leave it.He was still an outsider, still just watching, but now more closely then he had ever done before. He had such a longing, but he was afraid he would never truly feel magic.  
Then he met Blue and he felt his own kind of magic being around her. He was happy in a way he had never felt before. Being around her made him feel this new happiness. It wasn’t the crushing weight of the world like his love for Adam, or his consent familial bond with Noah, or even his desire to see Ronan safe and loved by others. With Blue he was, and she was and they were together.  
That’s not to say they were always happy, the bickered constantly and she would get annoyed when he brought his work home, or when he tried to ask her questions about magic when they were making out. She really hated that. What worked with them was they were content. It felt like nothing had changed since that night. Neither of them felt a need to declare how they felt to friends and family. The only ones who knew were Adam, Noah and Ronan, and that just had to do with proximity.  
Helen suspected something. He had visited DC for one of his mom’s fundraisers last month, he was gone for a week, but every night he and Blue would call each other and talk for hours. Unlike him, if Helen notices something she speaks her mind. At first his sister was convinced that he and Adam had started dating. After he denied her that satisfaction she began to scour the internet, looking for proof of who he might be close to. She didn't find anything. But Helen was persistent it seemed.  
He was just finishing a lopsided Jackolantern when she called.  
“Dick, I’m coming over.” Gansey almost dropped his phone. Helen couldn’t come over. Even on a good day, not to mention Halloween was tomorrow. The apartment was filled with vials and candles and bowls, Ronan had pints of blood stored in the fridge, Adam was in that space when all he can stomach is raw meat, and Noah has been popping in and out of existence every five minutes, or became completely awol when Blue wasn’t around. Helen could not come.  
“I’m sorry I’m afraid our apartment is in disposed of at the moment.” Blue looked up to him and he gave her a smile back, she frowned, she could tell when he had on a fake smile.  
“Dick I’ve been to frat parties I can handle some mess you boys make,” Gansey made a sound to protest, but Helen simply kept talking.  
“Anyways I’m sure Adam wouldn’t let the place go to shit. I’m not sure about the tall scary one, and what’s the other boys name?”  
“Noah.”  
“That’s right! I always forget about him, and besides that leaves an extra space for me on the couch!”  
“Well, not really, Helen, listen we’re really busy here right now and-”  
“Are you throwing a halloween party! Dick that’s great! I’ll be there tomorrow at two okay?” She paused only for a second.  
“Love you! Bye!”  
Gansey looked down at his phone which had now disconnected.  
“Blue,” She looked up from her hot glue gun masterpiece. The sun was shining in on her face causing her skin to glow. He wanted to stay in this moment.  
“We have a problem.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
They were all sitting at the table, Gansey had made a pros and cons list of revealing magic to Helen. Ronan told him to shove his list up his ass, Adam was visibly agitated by being around so many people a few days before the shift.  
“I don’t get it.” Blue interjected after Gansey went over the list for the second time.  
“Why were you allowed to know all of this stuff, but Helen can’t?”  
“I’m a bit of an exception to the rule....” She looked at him, Gansey could feel his palms start to sweat.  
“But everyone knows you’re human. Gansey you walked around with a clipboard and a disposable camera when I took you to meet Calla’s coven.” Her eyebrows arched.  
“Gansey’s different.” Ronan tried to leave it at that, after looking over and seeing Gansey turn a shade of green.  
“If he’s so different, then why does he seem human to me?” Blue was getting frustrated now. She felt as though they we’re hiding something from her. She had asked him once before if his death did anything to him, besides make the invisible, viable. He had dodged the question and she had accepted it at the time, but that was months ago.  
“Because witches have sight but not smell.” Adam finally spoke up, no doubt smelling everyone getting more and more aggravated. His hands were curled into fists on his legs.  
“Are you telling me Gansey smells?” Blue didn’t know how to respond to that, her brows crinkled together like when she worked on a particularly hard puzzle.  
“Yes I do. Like death apparently. Dying then coming back makes you smell like death.” Gansey tried look anywhere but at Blue. He didn’t want to do this know. This conversation wasn’t meant to happen this way. He should have already told her. But he liked this. This protective bubble of ignorance, where their biggest problem was a cranky Ronan or the milk going bad too early.  
“Why didn’t you tell me this?” Her voice was pleading, his eyes met hers.  
“I don’t like the implications of it.” It was an avoidance, they both knew it, his breath was shaky now.  
“If you smell like death, what does Noah smell like?” She was trying to stay calm and collected, she wasn’t very good at hiding her emotions, that's what Gansey loved about her.  
“Nothing, I’m so far gone mister been around a hundred years can’t even get a whiff of me.”  
Noah was barely there, an outline of a boy. He was behind Blue’s chair with a hand on her shoulders to stay tethered to the spot.  
“Okay back tracking, it’s okay for Gansey to know about magic because he died then came back? That’s it?” She directed her question to anyone but Gansey this time. He hated the way she asked “That’s it?” Everyone knew that wasn’t it.  
“Sort of.” Ronan was getting bored with the conversation.  
“Difene sort of.” Blue’s look could kill. How fitting, Gansey thought. He looked at Blue, her face getting red, her hands balled into fists at her sides.  
“Jane really it’s not important.” He looked at her, pleading, but he knew that look, she wouldn't give this up.  
“Yes it is.” He could hear the worry in her voice.  
“Blue-” He wanted to reassure her, tell her that it will all be fine, but she knew when he was lying.  
“Why?” Her voice broke.  
“Because he’s Watcher.” Adam said from the other end of the table, body hunched over.  
“He can’t die, at all, he’s a possible vessel. It’s his job to know as much as he can, so if he is chosen then whatever ends up inside him will have all the information it needs to protect us. They rotate, vessels can wear out easily.” Blue looked at Gansey, she was silent, but she looked like she wanted to speak. Gansey grabbed her hand under the table.  
“Mallory was the last one. After he found me, I accepted. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I don’t know how long this will last or when the next one will come-”  
“Okay.” Blue looked hollow.  
“What?” She squeezed his hand.  
“Okay. We can talk about this later, after Helen has come and gone, but for now. Now we need to clean this place up and make sure she doesn’t know.” Gansey looked at her  
“Blue I’m-” She shook her head.  
“Not right now… Okay? Just in a while, but not now.”  
___________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the night turned into a montage from a home improvement show, everyone was desperately trying to clean up and make the apartment seem like a nice normal magic free place. They weren’t doing well.  
Blue couldn’t throw out any of her potions. Sh was working on making some to help Adam with his transformation, and others she needed to sell for extra income. She was trying to see which ones she would be okay with throwing out or hide in plain sight and which ones couldn’t be disguised as anything other than magical.. Meanwhile Adam was trying to hide or disguise the different runes Noah and Blue had sharpied all over the door and window frames. Noah’s job was hiding all of the books that might be deemed suspicious, not many people owned and old latin spell book, that smelled like the potion you were trying to create.  
Gansey noticed Ronan was gone at eleven.  
“Adam, where's Ronan?” Gansey had vines wrapped around his ankles, he was trying to tame the very active and alive foliage on the fire escape.  
“I thought he was on blood duty.” Gansey swatted away a leaf making its way up his leg.  
Ada’s head appeared from behind his door, he had paint splotches all over his body, some of the runes refused to be covered, at this point he was trying to decorate them further without changing the symbols meaning.  
“No, there’s still way too much blood in this fridge for it to pass as normal.” Blue called from the kitchen, she was on the floor surrounded buy vials and bottles.  
“I sent him to buy a full shirt, one that can cover up his tattoo.” Adam said.  
Gansey almost forgot about Ronan's tattoo, it moved. It wasn’t noticeable anymore, he had gotten used to the ever changing lines and designs.  
It was then that Ronan came into the apartment then holding numerous brown paper bags.  
“What the hell Ronan! There is a time and a place-” Gansey couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  
Ronan walked over to the sink and began to pour out come awful smelling fruity alcohol.  
“I had the bright idea to run down to the liquor store and come back with bottles upon bottles of shit alcohol.” He was removing what seemed to be dozens of bottles of smirnoff from the bags.  
“That's evident” Blue said from her spot on the floor.  
“Well you should be thanking me, because now we can have a place to put your weird ass concoctions.” She grabbed him and hugged him from behind  
“There there.” He patted her on the head, Ronan looked out of his element, with Blue clinging to his side, but he also seemed totally at ease.  
“Thank you.” She said to him.  
“No problem.” Ronan smiled then and proceeded to dump the contents of the bottles.  
“Yes Problem!” Noah shouted from the other room. Gansey braced himself for the worst. He’s not sure how, but he was picturing some content portal opening up in the bathroom.  
Noah emerged from the bedroom carrying Gansey’s paper jack o'lantern.  
“Gansey, this sucks.”  
___________________________________________________________________________

That night Gansey couldn’t sleep. Noah had disappeared shortly after ridiculing his artistic ability. It was always hard for Noah especially on days with more spirit trafic, and there was always more crossing during Halloween. Not even Blue could keep him tethered to one spot.  
He looked over at the clock, the time read 4:03, Gansey knew he needed sleep, but it seemed impossible.  
He tried to shut his eyes tight and force them to stay closed, but that just made his thoughts louder. He could hear the door to Blue’s room open.  
“Are you awake?” Her voice was no louder than a whisper, she was still dressed in her clothes from the day, he could see the faint reflection of light from the embroidered parts of her shorts.  
“Yeah,” he sat up.  
“I’m awake,” Gansey sat up, “Blue I’m really-” he began an apology he had been drafting over and over again in his mind for hours, but she cut him off.  
“It’s okay.” Blue sat down on the bed with him, holding his hands in her small palms.  
“It’s not. I need you to know that. This is a part of me that I don’t like to dwell on, and when I’m with you I don’t have to. When I’m with you it’s just about me, and not about what might, might become me.” He was struggling for words now. Gansey’s isn’t sure what it was about this girl, who with a single look could dismantle years of speech lessons, but somehow. He fumbled for words making only inarticulate sounds in the back of his throat.  
“What do you mean?” Her voice seemed far away even though their bodies were barely touching.  
“Mallory’s mentor was alive during the second World War. The guardians decided to come down then, to help, to protect. Blue when they used him as a vessel he changed, the man Mallory knew wasn’t there anymore. And after they were done, they just. They used him Blue, they left him. And I could have learned to deal with that. But Mallory said he couldn’t- that he still remembers every- I don’t want you, anyof you to go through that because of me.” He began to feel it now, that familiar wave of disbelief and anxiety and dread that always washed over his being when he contemplated who he was. Who Richard Campbell Gansey the III had become. His breath became erratic and he could feel himself losing a grip on reality.  
“It’s okay. Gansey. It’s okay.” He could feel her arms encircling his body, he collapsed into her. “We’ll figure something out. I’m not sure how. But we will.” She was holding him now, keeping him from falling.  
“How do you know” This was bad, his walls were coming down, there was nothing left but the truth. The truth that he would someday lose her and everyone he loves.  
“Because Gansey. We have you.” Her voice was a whisper. He never thought it would come to this. He shifted out of her arms to look at her. Tears freely streaming down his face now, chest heaving.  
“Gansey, we all love you, and we aren’t letting you leave us. Not matter what. If that means we have to go find a guardian or prevent World War three, we’ll do it for you.” Her voice was getting weaker and weaker with each word, her eyes watering. He let out a bark of laughter despite the situation  
“I don’t think that’s how it works Jane.” He placed his forehead on hers.  
“Then we’ll figure it out, you’ll figure it out. I won’t let some supernatural guardian take you away” She was crying freely, splotchy tears dropping off of her cheeks.  
“Blue I-” He brought his hand up to her face to wipe away the tears, unaware his face was just as bad. She couldn’t stop now, she had to let everything out.  
“Because I know we’ve only known eachother for a while, but I don’t want to not know you, I don’t want you to… I don’t want to. And this isn’t the way I wanted to tell you that I love you. It was supposed to be nice and there wouldn’t be crying, but I love you, and I know we can solve this.”  
She began to sob then, violent things that made her small frame shake, she was almost silent, her sound muffled into his chest. Gansey let himself go as well. He was reminded of the first night he held her in his arms, only now there was no music coming from the radio, there was just them. Blue and Gansey. That night they held each other until their breathing returned to normal. Soft words were spoken then forgotten in an exhausted haze.  
Gansey had no idea what the future had in store for him, but if it had Blue Sargent, he would be fine.  
_______________________________________________________________

Helen came early, she was always one to be prompt but two hours before schedule was ridiculous. Everyone but Noah was still in their pajamas, a better way to describe it would be various states of undress. Ronan was walking around the apartment with no shirt to keep chainsaw occupied before he had to cover her with Gansey’s oversized rowing sweatshirt. Adam was at a point where everything was extra sensitive, he had on softest clothes in the apartment, all of which originally belonged to Blue. Blue was dressed in the outfit from the day before and Gansey was deliberating between two polos when his sister knocked on the door.  
Everyone froze at the sound.  
It came again. Then a sound shattered from the kitchen.  
On the floor a bowl was broken, and fruit loops were splattered over the tiles. Noah was nowhere to be seen.  
“Fuck.” Gansey wasn’t sure who vocalized what everyone was thinking, but he silently thanked them as he approached the door.  
He looked back at his friends, Ronan was hastily throwing the shirt on while praying under his breath, Blue was knelt over loose fruit loops and Adam sat on the couch pretending to read.  
“It’s going to be fine, you’ll be fine.” Gansey said the words under his breath, not quite believing them. He opened the door.  
Helen stood on the otherside flawless as always, nails done and makeup perfected. For a second she looked too much like Miss Gansey for him to feel in anyway at ease. But then her lips formed a smile the likes of which he’s never seen from his mother.  
“Dick! I’ve missed you so much!” Before he knew it Gansey’s form was being crushed into his elder sister and held tightly there.  
“Hi Helen.” He managed to wheeze from her embrace. She let go to look at him, Helen was usually just a hair taller than Gansey, but since she never left the house without some sort of heel on, she now could look down on her younger brother.  
“I’ve missed you.” She looked sad for a brief moment. But that's all it was, a moment. Helen then grabbed her bag and entered the apartment.  
She wasted no time, Helen walked into a space and it became hers. She set her bag next to the fridge then promptly withdrew a bottle of expensive looking liquor.  
“Oh Helen we won’t need that.”  
“Sure you won’t-” her sentence stopped as soon as she opened the fridge to see a myriad of bottles.  
“Damn.. Turns out I was wrong about you boys.” Blue then coughed from her spot at the sink, there were still stray fruit loops on the tiles beneath her.  
“Dick. There’s a girl in your apartment.”  
“Yes Helen, Blue lives here.”  
“And Blue can speak for herself.” Gansey couldn’t help but smile at her, Blue’s nose twitched. He could tell she was nervous about meeting Helen. But of course Blue would pretend otherwise.  
“I’m sorry, Richard never told me about a new roommate.” Helen was staring daggers at Gansey now. He pretended to be busy moving her bag out of the way.  
“I moved this summer, my name is Blue.” the girls made a move to each other, Blue unsure of what to do, Helen attempting to assess the younger girl. They settled on a relaxed handshake.  
“Well Blue it’s lovely to meet you. I like your nail polish by the way.”  
Gansey looked at their intertwined hands. Blue’s skin so dark in comparison to his sisters. Their nails an even starker contrast. Helen’s french manicure beside Blue’s sharpied middle fingers. And glittered covered finger tips. The handshake was cut short a second to fast, Gansey couldn’t tell who did it, but he suspected it was Helen. He watched his sister artfully place herself between Ronan and Adam on the couch.  
“It’s lovely to see you to Parrish. You look stunning as ever.” No matter how many times Gansey told Helen that Ronan and Adam we’re dating she would always respond that Adam was much too beautiful to be with such an ass hole. Gansey couldn’t make out Adam’s response as he crouched down to help Blue pick up the rest of the fruit loops. They were both on their hands and knees heads only inches apart.  
“That was. Imean. Your sister seems..” the words were softly spoken, under her breath only meant for him.  
“I say, Jane are you getting tongue tied.”  
“Only slightly Dick.” She flicked a fruit loop into the side of his hand, he responded by sliding another at her shin.  
“And how are you frosty?” Helen’s voice floated across the room, briefly pausing the froot loop sliding competition taking place.  
“Frosty?” Blue asked turning her head to look at him.  
“Last year,” Gansey shot an orange fruit loop between Blue’s fingers, “Helen visited for the first time, and she tried to hug Ronan.”  
“She didn’t!” Blue’s voice pitched causing her to clamp one hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. Blue learned the hard way about Ronan’s cold blooded tendencies after a hot summer day when the vampire in question put his hands in the freezer then touched her neck.  
“Oh, Jane. She did. And Jane. It was Christmas.”  
“How cold was it?” Blue’s eyebrows rose.  
“According to my calculations-”  
“Stop being a mega nerd and just tell the stor-”  
“Dick! Where’s the other one?” Helen’s voice was nearer than her expected. Right above him to be exact.  
“Helen what do you mean?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth Gansey had a possible idea of what she meant and he could feel his palms start to sweat.  
“The small smudgy one. Nolan?” Helen looked befuddled. Honestly Gansey didn’t blame her for not knowing Noah’s name. He tried to mention him as sparingly as possible on the chance Helen can’t see apparitions, even ones as strong as Noah.  
“Oh he’s. Ah um. He’s-  
“At his grandma’s”  
“Jewish holiday”  
“Camping trip.”  
Ronan, Blue and Adam all spoke at the same time. Helen turned her head between them as if to figure out who said what exactly. Gansey spoke up.  
“He’s on a camping trip with his grandma for a jewish holiday. Apparently. That or Noah is a compulsive liar.” Gansey picked up the last of the fruit loops and went to dispose of them.  
“So Helen, what are your plans for the evening?”  
“Did I forget to tell you?”  
“Tell me what?”  
“We were invited to a party.” Gansey opened his mouth to protest but his sister cut him off.  
“It won’t be stuffy or boring, it’s more 90’s rave than anything, and yes everyone is invited! So what are your costumes?”  
“I’m a vampire.” Ronan spoke up from his spot on the couch. Gansey sputtered he looked over at Blue who busied herself washing an already clean cup to keep from laughing, Helen didn’t miss a beat.  
“Honestly Ronan that’s tacky, and very 2007. But fine. Adam what about you?”  
Adam’s eyes got wide. Gansey decided it was time to intervene.  
“Helen, why don’t-”  
“I know! We’ll go shop for costumes! That’s a great idea Dick! I call Blue as my shopping buddy!” Helen looked enthusiastic now. She was vibrating joy.  
“Wait, what?” Blue looked up from her spot next to the sink.  
“Grab some shoes let's go find some costumes!” Blue looked at Gansey then nodded in response, retrieving her shows from her room.  
“Helen is this really necessary?” He stepped toward his sister asking the question only to her. She returned in kind, closing the conversation so it was now between to two of them.  
“Richard, I miss you okay, I want to have fun with you and your friends” there it was again. That brief look of sadness, “but not the weird fun where you all sit in a room and talk about dragons or gremlins or something.” Gansey must have made a sound in reaction because Helen put up a finger to shush him.  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed about your weird myth books and other supernatural thingys, just be better at hiding them ya know? I couldn’t find out anything about Blue when I went through your stuff, but it was all old books about elves. Anyways, have your costumes figured out by five, be ready to leave here at six! I love you see you later!”  
And just like that Helen left the apartment, Blue waving goodbye followed her.  
“I don’t care what your sister says. I’m not dressing up.”  
________________________________________________

Helen was right about the 90s rave statement. Gansey couldn’t tell how many glow sticks were in the giant apartment Helen had dragged them to, but he guessed upwards of a lot. The whole house was moving, bodies were everywhere, a mass of sequins, feathers, wings and body paint. Gansey looked down at the white sheet covering his body, and he knew by the end of the night it would never be clean again. To figure out costumes the boys decided not leave the house. This left a variety of costume options, none very good. In the end Gansey settled on being Diocletian, because he was the roman emperor who split the empire in half. Ronan told him that that was boring. Ronan decided to be Gansey for Halloween, he even went to far as to borrow not one, but five of Gansey’s polos. Adam went in search for a costume, and he came out of Blue’s room covered in glitter. Apparently Noah appeared, and then disappeared, knocking down a shelf full of glitter while he went. As a result no one knew what Adam was, but he was shiney.  
Blue and Helen were both witches. Gansey choked on his tea when Helen came home talking about. The two girls had found black dresses and after an hour with Blue’s bedazzler the dresses were apparently complete. But despite Adam’s glittered body or Blue’s bedazzled dress, they looked dull in comparison to most of the crowd. There were bright colors and flashing lights everywhere. Gansey could feel the music in his head. He turned to the other who had just entered the door.  
“We’ll meet back here at midnight okay?” Gansey tried to make his voice heard over the constant bass line of the song playing.  
“Got it!” Helen said, she promptly grabbed Blue’s hand and the two ran off into the crowd. Over the past few hours the girls had formed a special bond, and while Gansey was glad Helen and Blue were getting along, it was also strangely isolating. He looked to his left to find that Ronan and Adam had dispersed, no doubt expertly finding the quietest spot in the building and staying put until midnight. Gansey did, what anyone would at that point, which was search desperately for Blue, or a drink. Both, he would look for both.  
It was around nine drinks and five new acquaintances later when he finally found Blue. She was dancing. Not just dancing, but dancing. He’d never seen her dance like this. He was used to her goofy twirls or her and mocking jigs she would do to Ronan, but this. This was new. She was on a table with a fairy and Dorothy from Wizard of Oz. He curly hair was loose around her face and each movement flowed into the next. She spun around and spotted him, her face lit up and Gansey felt so lucky to be alive. Alive and in love, in love with Blue Sargent. Blue Sargent who loves him back. Who said she loved him back.  
Gansey approached the table, Blue hooped off, not quite landing rightly and she reached out to him for support.  
“Jane-” he tried to start his sentence but he noticed his word were slightly slurred. She laughed and her nose scrunched when she did.  
“Jane you are my favorite witch. You are a perfect witch and I love you.” He was grinning so wide that it hurt but he couldn’t stop. They were swaying together now, not dancing but not standing still.  
“Dick, you are my favorite whatever you are. You are a perfect-” she stalled for a moment, and Gansey realized she had had as much to drink if not more than him.  
“Watcher, Jane.” he supplied her.  
“Ah, yes,” her face was the same level as his when she had high heels on, “you are a perfect watcher.” She nodded her head then, seemingly content.  
“You’re forgetting the second part!” Gansey leaned closer to her, his mouth near her ear, it was becoming harder to focus with the music so loud.  
“What part?” She began to lean on him.  
“The ‘I love you too Gansey’ part.” He was leaning into her as well, the two of them swaying back and forth like a top about to fall.  
“Oh, right. I love you too Gansey. So much.”  
“I love you too Jane.” He was about to pull away just enough to meet their lips when a very excited Helen interrupted.  
“I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Oh my god you two are so cute together! I knew it, I’m so happy, honestly I thought Dick would end up married to a text book or something. God this is so exciting, I’m so happy,” She paused then and wrapped them both into a tight embrace, “this is such a good day!” She began to jump up and down, which was impressive in heels that high.  
“Helen,less jumping, more drinking!” Blue said from underneath Helen’s iron grip.  
“I can’t wait to be sisters with you!” Helen grabbed both of their hands and lead them to the makeshift bar. The bored guy behind the counter seemed to already have exactly what Helen wanted. She handed Gansey and Blue a small shot glass with a skeleton face and a green liquid inside.  
“A toast, to you two and your happiness.” Helen was shouting it, but it didn’t matter, Gansey didn’t care. Blue Sargent loved him and he loved Blue Sargent, and Helen knows, so eventually the whole world will know. But it will be fine, because Blue Sargent loves him.  
“Here’s to Dick and Jane!” Blue said then she lifted the glass to her lips. Gansey did the same, and he tried his best not to spit the drink out everywhere. The second Helen turned to the bartender to get more drinks Gansey turned to Blue.  
“Please tell me you still have that hangover potion.”  
“Oh yeah, we’re gonna need it.”  
________________________________

The gang arrived home at one thirty in the morning, Gansey felt sober, but he’s sure he wasn’t acting like it. Ronan and Adam could both drink whatever they wanted and never become intoxicated so it turned into a strange game where Adam would ask him to do something and he would obey. But as soon as Ronan told him to stay seated on the subway he stood up. Blue saw this and proceeded to turn it into a game, that is until Ronan proceeded to pick her up and carry her on his back through the city streets.  
Helen looked totally sober, but every now and then her words would slur together or she would start to talk and then stop abruptly. Climbing the steps to the apartment was hard. Adam said to be quiet on the stairs so Gansey tried very hard not to speak at all. This became very hard when Blue tried to get out of Ronan’s grasp and she eventually drove them both to the ground.  
Once they were all inside the apartment shoes were off and thrown with reckless abandon. It was only when Blue’s heel soared over the couch did any of them hear the sound.  
“Ow, Blue that hurt.” it was Noah, a barely there but still present Noah sitting on the couch annotating his What Happens When You Die book.  
“Shit.” Gansey wasn’t sure but he thinks he might have been the one to speak.  
“Hey guys I’m home.” Noah was sitting comfortably not looking up, and noticing that Helen was right there.  
“Richard,” at the sound of Helen’s voice everyone in the room snapped to look at her. Noah floating up from his position in the process.  
“Richard, why is there a see thru person in your living room.” It was silent, no one knew what everyone paused.  
“It’s his.. Halloween costume?” Helen looked like she wanted to say something but Blue beat her to it. The younger girl swiftly walked up to Helen and placed her hand on the older girl's forehead, causing Helen to fall asleep in one swift motion.  
“Jane, how did you do that?”  
“I have no clue.” Gansey walked over to Blue who was looking at her hands in awe, he looked down to the floor to see a sleeping Helen.  
“Ronan, can you help me put her on the couch?” After a great deal of shuffling and swearing, Helen was laying on the couch with a blanket draped across her. The five roommates sat at the kitchen table nursing various potions and juices.  
“Hopefully she’ll think it’s all a dream.” Adam stifled a yawn mid sentence.  
“I don’t care, I’m going to bed. We’ll deal with it in the morning.” Ronan and Adam both began to head to the bedroom, Ronan paused for a moment.  
“Good voodoo maggot.” He shut the door behind him.  
It was quiet for a moment then Noah spoke up.  
“I’ll pop back tomorrow sometime, probably. But I’ll see you guys soon.” and just like that he was gone. The journey to the bedroom was barely ten feet but it took bribing pushing and pulling to get Blue into their room. When the two finally laid down Gansey turned to her.  
“Goodnight Blue,” he paused for a moment, “I love you.”  
She turned to look at him, only the lights from outside the window streamed in barley illuminating her face.  
“I love you too.” And Gansey knew, that no matter what the future held, from a hungover Helen, to an angel that might inhabit his body, he would love Blue Sargent, and she would love him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'll try to start an Adam and Ronan two shot soon!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two coming soon! Thanks for reading comments/kudos are appreciated! I also take suggestions! I also might one that revolves more around Ronan and Adam depending on the response to this!!


End file.
